


Snake in the Bushes

by Chainsaw_Maiden



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Post, Gen, Just take some cute shit, Kinda..? Reader insert, Multi, Old Writing, Other, You can really just put anyone there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chainsaw_Maiden/pseuds/Chainsaw_Maiden
Summary: A story about 2p South Italy. Flavio falls in love with a young marine biologist studying Mediterranean sea birds in Sicily.





	Snake in the Bushes

**Author's Note:**

> Well, first post time! This is old, and when I say old I really just mean that I made it about 2 months ago at 2am. It's also relatively short, but I liked the style, so I wanted to post it. Enjoy!

 

 

_ “May the snake in the bushes choke among the branches.” _

 

 

He was poisonous, yet you still loved him. 

 

It all started with your exchange program, where you stayed in Sicily for 3 months. That is where you met him. You wanted to pursue your dream of being a marine biologist, and your college in San Diego offered you a course in Sicily. 

 

His name meant ‘blonde’

 

When you met him, he bent down and kissed your hand. He gave you a wink, then introduced himself. He smirked as he thought your face was that of shock or something akin to a bashful schoolgirl. His mouth made a perfect ‘O’ shape as your face remained solid like stone. You didn't know it then, but when you didn't giggle, crack a smile, or even blush. He knew you were going to be something special.

 

He owned a boutique

 

He practically forced you into his shop; filled to the brim with expensive clothing. Every single dress, hat, suit, tie, glove, and sock there was made with love and care. It was the very first time you saw him care about something so much. Of course, this was only at the time. This simple made you sure that he was secretly a drag queen, but even geniuses make mistakes.

 

He called you his muse

 

The Italian man used to constantly barrage you with a flurry of compliments. Every single compliment was different. Except for one; “my muse,” and this was a title that perplexed you. As average was the best way to describe you had an average weight, face, hair, eyes. Your height was that of a giant, so others would refrain from talking to you. You even towered over him, at your own height of 5’10’’. You hated your height, and yet he made you feel so special because of it. 

  
  


He had a brother

 

Oh he had a brother alright. His brother was a flirt, but also a snake. Mooching off of his boyfriend; a person who was so kind that he would give his entire world to a stranger if they used the right words. Unfortunately, the snake was already coiled around the lamb’s leg. Out of all of the people in the world, you would've never thought that a snake would be related to a person whom can only be described as a peacock. Who knows, maybe he could be the  **_real_ ** snake.

  
  


He was livid when you told him

 

When you had told him about what happened to you he was furious. It was the first time you saw him so mad. His face was, and he looked ready to pull out all of his hair. He yelled a slur of words in his own tongue, he threw the plates off of the table, and then finally screamed out the words in English. 

 

“Marry me then!”

 

What did you tell him, what did you tell him to make him so enthralled? The words you muttered were the truth, but they both hurt and healed him. What was said before was a lie, he wasn’t red just from anger, because god forbid that it was. That redness was also from the giant blush on his face.

 

“I think I fell in love with the man in front of me.”

 

And trust me, those words  _ did  _ change your life.

 

 

....

 

...

 

And in the end, you may have stayed a little longer than expected.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Was it too cliche? Of course it was!


End file.
